Bonnie
Você está procurando por Toy Bonnie do segundo jogo, ou talvez por Shadow Bonnie, ou pelo possível homólogo Springtrap? FNaF = Bonnie é um dos quatro antagonistas em Five Nights at Freddy's. Assim como Freddy e Chica, Bonnie alegra as crianças durante o dia na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear. Contudo, durante a noite, ele faz o que os outros animatrônicos fazem: agarra um humano e tenta colocá-lo em um traje de Freddy Fazbear, matando-o. Aparência Bonnie é um animatrônico coelho de olhos marrons que possui orelhas articuladas que podem dobrar para frente, e usa um laço vermelho. No Palco, ele segura uma guitarra laranja. Excluindo a cabeça e a cor, o corpo de Bonnie é semelhante ao de Freddy. Esta versão de Bonnie, assim como todas as versões dos animatrônicos do primeiro jogo, parece não ter dentes em sua mandíbula superior. Localização Bonnie começa a noite no Palco, juntamente com seus companheiros Freddy e Chica. Após sua ativação, ele irá se mover para qualquer lugar do lado esquerdo do restaurante, excluindo a Enseada do Pirata. Isso significa que ele pode aparecer na Área de Refeições, Bastidores, Corredor Oeste, Depósito, e no Canto do Corredor Oeste. Comportamento thumb|left|302px|Bonnie atacando o jogadorBonnie costuma ir e vir do Escritório com mais frequência do que os outros animatrônicos e, assim como Foxy, ele só se aproxima pelo lado esquerdo. Quando ele estiver perto do jogador, ele irá olhar através da porta para dentro do Escritório, ao contrário de Chica que olha pela janela. A frequência com que Bonnie se aproxima do Escritório parece ser devido ao teletransporte, que é perceptível com o Cheat Mode ativado. Bonnie também é capaz de desativar temporariamente as câmeras enquanto se move, assim como faz Chica. Em algumas noites, se o jogador não olhar Bonnie com frequência no monitor, ele não sairá do Palco. Este é um dos métodos para sobreviver após a segunda noite, embora Foxy possa facilmente atacar o jogador que não olha com frequência o monitor. Na quarta e quinta noites, quando estiver visível na CAM 2B, Bonnie irá chacoalhar sua cabeça e mandíbula violentamente, de forma paranormal. Pode-se ouvir o som dele chacoalhando a cabeça, mesmo que o jogador não esteja olhando para ele no monitor. Em qualquer noite, ele pode ser visto em pé a poucos centímetros da câmera nos Bastidores (CAM 05), olhando diretamente para ela. Seu olho estará completamente preto, apenas em branco as sua pupilas. Quando Bonnie entra no Escritório enquanto o jogador olha o monitor, pequenos ruídos poderão ser ouvidos. Uma vez que o jogador abaixa o monitor, Bonnie irá atacá-lo e acabar com o jogo. Os mesmos barulhos poderão ser ouvidos enquanto Chica está se preparando para atacar. Bonnie e Chica são capazes de abaixar o monitor a fim de atacar, o que significa que o jogador não pode ficar vendo o monitor até 6:00 da manhã, como se pensava anteriormente. Em qualquer noite, quando Bonnie está na área dos Bastidores, o jogador poderá dar um close-up nele, simplesmente abaixando e subindo o monitor. Mudar para outra sala antes de fazer isso fará com que a cena não aconteça. Áudio Os sons orgânicos que Bonnie provoca ao entrar no escritório. Curiosamete, Chica faz esse mesmo barulho. Arquivo:Bonniesound1.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound2.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound3.ogg O grito que Bonnie dá ao atacar o jogador. Cada animatrônico (exceto Golden Freddy) dá esse mesmo grito nessa mesma circunstância. Arquivo:JUMPSCARESOUND.ogg O barulho que Bonnie provoca ao sair de uma sala para outra. Chica também faz esse barulho enquanto se move. Freddy passa a emitir esse barulho quando a energia acaba totalmente. Arquivo:BonnieChicamoving.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas * Bonnie é geralmente o primeiro animatrônico a chegar na porta do Escritório * Da noite 1 à noite 3, Bonnie é mais ativo do que os outros animatrônicos, sendo, em geral, o primeiro animatrônico a deixar o Palco * Curiosamente, quando Bonnie está nos Bastidores, ele parece não dar atenção ao endoesqueleto de metal em cima da mesa, que não tem um traje. Embora o Cara do Telefone afirme que os animatrônicos irão colocar trajes em endoesqueletos sem traje, por ser supostamente "contra as regras", Bonnie não reconhece o endoesqueleto e prefere se concentrar no jogador, contrariando as declarações do ex-guarda noturno. No entanto, isso pode ser porque nos Bastidores está cheio de peças de reposição, e, como tal, um endoesqueleto não está fora de lugar ali. * Existe um glitch em que o jogador pode sobreviver por alguns segundos o ataque de Bonnie. Se o jogador ficar levantando e abaixando o monitor rapidamente, o jumpscare de Bonnie irá se repetir e a morte será prolongada, atrasando um Game Over. Veja esse vídeo. Esse glitch também funciona com Chica. * Bonnie pega novatos desavisados de surpresa, já que é o primeiro a aparecer e com mais frequência do que os outros animatrônicos. Aparência * Bonnie pode ter sido baseado em Mr. Munch de Chuck E. Cheese, já que ambos tem a pele roxa e uma cor mais clara em sua barriga. Nome * Seu nome real é Bonnie, the Bunny, traduzido no português como Bonnie, o Coelho. Em todas as instâncias, a palavra Bunny tem como característica estar em diminutivo, portanto, o nome poderia ser facilmente traduzido para Bonnie, o Coelhinho. Trailer * No trailer, Bonnie é visto correndo pelo corredor. Esta habilidade foi-lhe tirada no jogo final, e Foxy assumiu esse posto. * No trailer, Bonnie é mostrado tirando sua cabeça do traje e mostrando seu endoesqueleto. Entretanto, isto nunca acontece dentro do jogo. ** Algumas pessoas acreditam que o Bonnie do segundo jogo possa ser uma referência ao trailer do primeiro jogo, já que Bonnie que não possui um rosto. Porém, nada foi confirmado. Alucinações * Em ocasiões muito raras, após a tela de Game Over aparecer, ou assim que inicar o jogo, uma imagem em tela cheia da cabeça de Bonnie sem olhos (o mesmo visto em alucinações) pode aparecer. A imagem permanece por cerca de dez segundos até as pupilas brancas aparecerem repentinamente. Depois de mais alguns segundos, o jogo retorna para a tela principal. Isso também pode ocorrer em versão móvel. * Bonnie é o único animatrônico, além de Freddy, a ter mais de um homólogo, sendo Toy Bonnie e Shadow Bonnie ** Entretanto, Shadow Bonnie está mais para ser um homólogo de Toy Bonnie do que de Bonnie. Áudio *Bonnie faz um som de gemido anormalmente semelhante ao de um humano enquanto entra no Escritório. A causa disso é desconhecida, já que é pouco provável que uma caixa de voz robótica consiga imitar sons sibilantes orgânicos, mesmo ela estando danificada. Isso pode coincidir com a possibilidade de que os robôs sejam assombrados, e alguma desconhecida fonte paranormal esteja provocando isso. Também pode se encaixar com a teoria de que há um humano dentro do traje, embora seja improvável, já que os mecanismos internos o mataria. ** Chica faz esses mesmos barulhos enquanto entra no Escritório. Realidade thumb|264px|Scott Cawthon dizendo qual animatrônico ele acha mais medonho *De acordo com Scott Cawthon, Bonnie é o animatrônico que ele acha mais medonho, e disse que já teve pesadelos com ele enquanto desenvolvia o jogo. *De acordo com uma entrevista a Scott Cawthon, Bonnie foi o primeiro animatrônico adicionado ao jogo. * Não havia uma animação de Bonnie para quando ele matava o jogador, era apenas uma imagem estática. |-| FNaF2 = Bonnie fez sua segunda aparição em Five Nights at Freddy's 2 juntamente com os outros três animatrônicos originais. Não é confirmado se o Bonnie de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 é o mesmo Bonnie do primeiro jogo. Aparência No segundo jogo, Bonnie tem um design muito diferente - assim como Freddy Fazbear, ele também tem três botões em seu peitoral. Seu rosto está eviscerado, com maior parte dele removida, deixando apenas a sua mandíbula, com mais dentes do que ele possui no primeiro jogo. Ele não possui braço esquerdo, tendo em seu lugar um monte de fios. Uma camada da boca foi retirada, fazendo com que ele parecia ter dentes maiores. Seu traje se tornou todo esfarrapado, principalmente em torno das pernas, e alguns fios saltam para fora de seu corpo. Ele também parece ter um intestino maior, já que nessa parte o seu corpo está mais arredondado. Seu queixo agora não cobre parte de sua gravata borboleta vermelha, e seu traje está num tom mais azulado, ao contrário da cor lilás. É explicado que essa nova aparência foi uma tentativa de retrofit que ocorreu nos antigos animatrônicos, antes de serem substituídos pelos modelos Toy, tal como Toy Bonnie. Comportamento thumb|right|190px|Bonnie atacando o jogadorAo contrário do primeiro jogo, Bonnie parece seguir um caminho fixo, sem parecer se teletransportar durante o jogo. Ele começa a se mover na Noite 2, mas é muito inativo na Noite 3. Bonnie começa a noite na sala de Partes & Serviços junto com os animatrônicos antigos e sai para o Salão Principal. Em seguida, ele aparece no corredor em frente ao Escritório, olhando para o jogador. Depois, caminha até a Sala de Festas 1 e entra no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo, ignorando completamente o seu ponto cego. Ao abaixar o Monitor, o jogador irá se deparar com Bonnie em frente a sua mesa, com as luzes piscando constantemente e, em seguida, ele irá desaparecer. O jogador tem menos de um segundo para colocar a Máscara de Freddy para evitar a morte eminente. Atrasar ou não colocar a máscara fará com que o Escritório volte ao normal, mas, na próxima vez que o jogador abaixar o Monitor, Bonnie irá atacar. Ele também pode abaixar o Monitor ou retirar a máscara do jogador caso esse não tenha conseguido afastar o animatrônico do Escritório. Bonnie é incrivelmente ativo, especialmente nas noites finais; após um tempo que ele for pego na câmera do Salão Principal, poderá aparecer entrando no duto de ventilação e pegar o jogador desprevenido. Assim como acontece nos outros animatrônicos, a lanterna parece atrasá-lo. Áudio O grito de Bonnie ao atacar o jogador. Todos os animatrônicos emitem esse mesmo grito, excluindo Golden Freddy e Balloon Boy. Arquivo:Xscream2.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas *Como no primeiro jogo, Bonnie será mais ativo que Chica. *Também como no primeiro jogo, Bonnie se aproxima pelo lado esquerdo do jogador (Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo) enquanto Chica se aproxima pelo lado direito (Duto de Ventilação Direito). *Bonnie e Chica são os dois animatrônicos que não podem ser vistos no ponto cego dos dutos de ventilação. **Isso é um grande contraste ao primeiro jogo, o qual ambos podem ser vistos através das Luzes do Corredor. *Bonnie é um dos cinco animatrônicos que não emitem o som de alerta em algumas situações, os outros quatro são Mangle, Toy Chica, The Puppet e Golden Freddy. **No caso de Bonnie, ele não emite o som de alerta quando está no corredor em frente ao Escritório. Como ele não ataca daquela posição, não é problemático ao jogador. Aparência *Bonnie é um dos dois animatrônicos que atacam com o olho de seu endoesqueleto. Toy Chica também ataca dessa maneira. Trailer *Curiosamente, os olhos de Bonnie são mostrados vermelhos no trailer do jogo. Porém, no menu principal, na câmera da Sala de Festas 1 e Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo, eles são brancos. **Mesmo na sala de Partes & Serviços, quando os animatrônicos aparecem inativos, pode-se ver o olho vermelho de Bonnie. Aparência *O jogador tem uma rara chance de ver Bonnie piscar (ou ficar sem olhos) enquanto ele está parado no Escritório. No entanto, isso pode ser causado pelas luzes piscantes. Custom Night *No rosto de Bonnie na tela de customização da Custom Night, um pedaço de sua gravata pode ser visto atravessando sua mandíbula e aparecendo em seus dentes. Isso foi, provavelmente, um erro de Scott Cawthon. Cutscenes *Na cutscene da Noite 3, Bonnie fica sem olhos assim como aparece em algumas alucinações. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Jogatina 2.png|Os Animatrônicos (da esquerda para a direita: Bonnie, Chica e Freddy) Show stage nocamera.png|Bonnie com Chica e Freddy no Palco 223.png|Chica sumiu 90.png|Bonnie na Área de Refeições Cam1B bonnie2.png|Bonnie de costas para a câmera 205.png|Bonnie nos Bastidores 555.png|Close-up de Bonnie na sala dos Bastidores 192.png|Bonnie no Depósito 206.png|Bonnie no Corredor Oeste 188.png|Bonnie no Canto do Corredor Oeste 479.png|Bonnie olhando para a CAM 4B enquanto contorce sua cabeça Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie contorcendo sua cabeça (animado) Tumblr inline naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie aparecendo em uma das portas 640px-Bonnie shadow.png|Sombra de Bonnie visível na janela Bonnie screen mini.gif|O Twitcher KennyXii se deparando com a tela de Bonnie sem olhos após o Game Over Imagens Clareadas Stage Normal.png|Bonnie, Chica e Freddy no Palco Stage NoChica.png|Sem Chica Animatronics.png|Os Animatrônicos DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie na Área de Refeições Cam1B bonnie2 bright.png|Bonnie de costas para a câmera Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie nos Bastidores Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie encarano a câmera dos Bastidores Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie no Depósito 206 bright.png|Bonnie no Corredor Oeste 188 bright.png|Bonnie no Canto do Corredor Oeste 479 bright.png|Bonnie olhando para a CAM 2B enquanto contorce sua cabeça BDAF bright.png|Bonnie na porta esquerda enquanto as luzes estão ligadas Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jogatina FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Bonnie no menu principal, entre Toy Freddy e Toy Chica Freddy Fazbear mask FNaF 2.png|Bonnie no Escritório enquanto o jogador está usando a máscara Old_Bonnie.gif|Bonnie aparecendo no Escritório (animado) PartsService.png|Bonnie na sala de Partes & Serviços Bonnie_In_The_Main_Hall.png|Bonnie indo ao jogador através do Salão Principal 197.png|Bonnie prestes a entrar no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo através da Sala de Festas 1 FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Bonnie no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo Bonnie_Down_The_Hall.png|Bonnie fora do Escritório BonnieFoxyHall.png|Bonnie e Foxy fora do Escritório Bonnie_In_Front_Of_Player.png|Bonnie em frente ao jogador BonnieJumpscare.gif|Bonnie atacando o jogador Bonnietoutdroit.png|Bonnie durante as cutscenes Bonnierecherche.png|Bonnie olhando para o jogador durante as cutscenes Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|Bonnie, com a cabeça virada ao jogador e sem olhos, durante as cutscenes FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|Textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|Textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes, olhando para o jogador FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|Textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes, com a cabeça virada para o jogador e sem olhos 1stNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica durante a cutscene da primeira noite 2ndNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica durante a cutscene da segunda noite 3rdNightCutscene.png|Bonnie, Chica e Golden Freddy encarando o jogador, todos sem olhos 4thNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica com The Puppet durante as cutscenes Imagens Clareadas FacelessBonnieInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Bonnie no Salão Principal BonnieEnteringVentBrightened.png|Bonnie prestes a entrar no duto da Sala de Festas 1 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Heads.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no Good Ending HeadsGlowing.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no Bad Ending CAM 02 Light On.png|Carcaça de Bonnie sendo usada como abajur na Cam 04 Variados Trailers Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie correndo durante o trailer. Ele não tem essa habilidade na versão final do jogo. No entanto, Foxy tem BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie durante o dia, tocando sua guitarra Community image 1410463900.gif|Bonnie tirando sua máscara no trailer Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Endoesqueleto da face de Bonnie Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie visto no Corredor Oeste durante o trailer FNAF_2_Old_Bonnie.png|Bonnie no trailer do segundo jogo. Ele perdeu sua face mas permanece ativo Hewillback.png|Bonnie ao lado de Freddy e Chica durante o trailer teaser do terceiro jogo. Note que Bonnie está encarando a câmera Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie_doll.png|A pelúcia de Bonnie. Ela está disponível somente na versão Android do jogo Scott_informally_confirming_Bonnie_as_a_male.jpg|Scott confirmando que Bonnie é macho Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Bonnie, sem sua face, em um teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ao lado de Toy Bonnie BonnieDoll.png|A pelúcia de Bonnie. Ela pode ser conquistada após a conclusão do desafio "Double Trouble" presente na Custom Night Bonnie_Icon.png|Rosto de Bonnie na tela de customização da Custom Night (note que há um pedaço de sua gravata entrando em seus dentes) Minigames da Morte GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no minigame "Dê Presentes, Dê a Vida" FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Sprite de Bonnie no minigame "SAVE THEM" Bonnie Sprite Gif.gif|Bonnie nos Minigames de FNAF 3 Bonniedestroyedminigame.png|Bonnie desmontado nos Minigames de FNAF 3 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animatrônico Categoria:Masculinos